


Vocal Bofur

by purelycoincidentalcats



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Loud Enthusiastic Love Making, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo tops for the first time and finds out that Bofur is very vocal about the pleasures he's receiving. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal Bofur

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt:  
> It's Bilbo's first time topping Bofur and it turns out the dwarf rather enjoys it. Cue overly loud, overly enthusiastic love making.  
> Bonus points if Bilbo has to cover Bofur's mouth to keep others from overhearing his enjoyment.

"Alright, in you come, then..." Bofur encouraged as he lay back and pulled his legs up a little, and Bilbo swallowed hard at the sight of him, all spread out, his sizable cock laying against his furred belly, his opening glistening with oil. Wetting his lips, he moved to take himself in hand, shuffling closer on his knees, and angling his hips down to nudge the head of his cock against Bofur's opening, giving a tentative press. Bofur drew in a slightly sharper breath, eyes dark with lust, nodding his head in encouragement as the hobbit began to press inside. "That's... Bilbo. Oh..."

"Oooh..." Bilbo whimpered appreciatively at the tight, slick heat that slid up along his length, his legs trembling a little in the light of the long unfamiliar sensation. He fell forward to brace himself on his arms, his cock sinking almost all the way inside with the movement. Bofur jerked slightly beneath him at being suddenly filled, but the groan he gave was one of pleasure, not pain.

"Aaaahhh... That's it, love." Bofur groaned out, his body trembling, and Bilbo had to bite his lip to try and steady himself, as much as it was to not make an equally loud noise, no matter how hot and tight Bofur was. He managed to sit back slightly, his shaking hands finding Bofur's hips, gripping as tightly as he could, looking up at Bofur's face as he wondered a little hoarsely for his liking,

"Is that alright?"

A wide grin split Bofur's flushed face and he gave a hurried nod. "Oh, aye. It's lovely... Plump, little cock inside-"

Bilbo bristled despite himself, feeling a flood of sudden embarrassment and a slight feeling of uncertainty, and covering it with an angry snap, "Hey! Watch what you're calling little!"

Bofur clicked his tongue, quickly and breathlessly amending himself despite his continued little smile, "No. Yer right. It's not little at all, it's perfect... Perfect, plump hobbit cock. My hobbit's cock..."

The dwarf's smile broadened at the shy flush that brought to Bilbo's face, and he let go of his legs, which fell heavily against Bilbo's thighs as he struggled to push himself up without losing Bilbo from inside of him. He smiled a little when they were face to face, kissing Bilbo soundly on the mouth, mumbling as they parted, breathless,

"I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean anything by it... Ye feel... Really, truly perfect... Wanted this from ye for a while now."

Bilbo eyed him for a moment, still looking a little bothered by Bofur commenting on his size, knowing well he wasn't as impressive as Bofur's sizable length which was currently poking up against his own belly, but he was soon distracted from his sulking, gasping softly as Bofur leant back in and kissed him again with a hunger. Bilbo's hips twitched instinctively as his mouth was claimed and Bofur groaned into their kiss.

"Oh, aye. Please, love..." Bofur practically begged as he lay back, arching his sturdy body, pushing up against the hobbit, taking his cock deeper into him and drawing a shaky moan from Bilbo. Bofur growled in desire back, grinning as he muttered, "Ye always get cranky at me when I tease..."

"I didn't mean to tease..." Bilbo replied distractedly, but feeling Bofur push insistently against him, he started to rock properly. It had been a long time since he'd last been inside of anyone, and he certainly had never done so to Bofur before. Bofur was always the one inside of him when they made love, and Bilbo enjoyed that very much... But seeing as Bofur had asked so politely, saying it had been even longer since he'd last taken it... He was brought back to attention by Bofur growling in pleasure beneath him as Bilbo's pace instinctively built. "Aah, Bofur..."

Bofur replied with a keen groan, much louder than Bilbo was sure he was comfortable with. Bofur made all kinds of noises as Bilbo thrust into him, his legs moving to clutch around Bilbo's waist. Bilbo gasped, his hips stuttering slightly as the dwarf's legs dragged him forward, whimpering, his hands tightening against Bofur's hips. 

"Bilbo... Love... That's it. Nngghh..." Bofur spoke out loudly, almost a shout, his head rolling back against the earth beneath him. He tightened his legs slightly again, drawing Bilbo right into him. "Oh... Little harder?"

"Oh. Yes. Alright." Bilbo agreed vaguely, his toes scrabbling slightly for purchase as his hips worked harder, much to Bofur's obvious pleasure if his increasing cries were anything to go by. Bilbo was a little bewildered by the noise, because while knew he loved to have Bofur inside of him, he never made any of this sort of noise... And he'd definitely never thought that Bofur would like the same. But Bofur clearly couldn't contain himself...

"Bilbo! My Bilbo! Oh! Love..." Bofur cried out, his body arching, shuddering in pleasure, and Bilbo blushed darkly. While the arousal pooled in his stomach at Bofur's wanting groans and desperate words, along with the way his body clenched and flexed around him... The whole company was sure to hear him if he kept on like he was. Bilbo thrust himself forward into that clenching heat, and Bofur gladly shouted out, "So good!"

"Bofur! Please... You need to be quiet!" Bilbo begged sharply and Bofur lifted his head so he could look into Bilbo's face, seeing the concern there and frowning a little as best he could when his face kept showing his pleasure.

"How am I meant... Uugh! Meant to be quiet- Ah! Bilbo! With ye taking me so thoroughly, love?" Bofur wondered, still overly loud for Bilbo's taste, a grin curving his lips and Bilbo whimpered in a mixture of pleasure at the way Bofur clenched himself down around his cock, and frustration as Bofur seemed to be louder than ever. Bofur's hands moved, stroking over Bilbo's chest, pushing aside his open shirt, squeezing slightly and then pinching at his nipples, drawing a sharp little noise from the hobbit. Bilbo shuddered, reasoning as best as he could with the dwarf's fingers toying at his nipples,

"You have to! Everyone will hear!"

One hand still toying with Bilbo's nipple, Bofur moved his other hand to curl around his cock, stroking it and rubbing his thumb around the head, tracing through the leaking it had done and Bilbo moaned softly to see it. Bofur shook his head a little, though this time when he spoke it was a little softer at last. "Don't care, love. Let 'em hear... Let 'em know how good ye make me feel..."

Bilbo huffed out a breath, even as Bofur moved his legs from around the hobbit's hips, pressing his feet into the ground to lift his hips up enough to bring Bilbo right into his spot. The hoarse shout of pleasure that escaped the dwarf startled Bilbo and he moved to clamp his hand over Bofur's mouth before he could really think about it.

"Bofur!" Bilbo pleaded, looking at him desperately, his hand flexing a little and he felt Bofur's lips move in a gentle kiss against the palm of his hand. He thought about removing his hand, but the dwarf made no move to push the hand away, so he left it even as he continued thrusting. The next groan that escaped the dwarf was pleasantly muffled, Bilbo looking pleased, and he could feel Bofur's damp lips curve into a smile under his palm. Bilbo bit his lip for a moment, finally looking over the dwarf he was buried deep inside, seeing his hand still stroking his swollen cock, his face flushed, his other hand moving to hold his ever present hat on his head. Bilbo felt a little shudder of pleasure run through him and sighed out, "Ooh, Bofur... Aah."

Bofur groaned again into Bilbo's hand, his eyes twinkling with mixed love and amusement as he looked up at his hobbit, until his eyes snapped closed as Bilbo rubbed him right again. His sturdy body arched hard against Bilbo, unbalancing the hobbit a little, Bilbo's free hand coming up to grip Bofur's thigh for support, little fingers biting into firm flesh. Bofur growled softly, his face still creased like he was smiling, more groans escaping him as Bilbo continued to ride into him, his hips working as hard as he could. Bilbo bit his lip, fingers clenched on his lover's thigh, his stomach starting to tighten... 

Bofur shifted suddenly, turning his head away from Bilbo's palm, but it was only so he could suck two of the hobbit's fingers into his mouth, loving to startled moan that escaped him at the gesture. Bofur smiled, sucking at the two digits, lapping at them with his tongue and then groaning softly around them, feeling Bilbo shudder. Bilbo moved his free hand to curve his fingers around Bofur's on his thick cock, stroking with him, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Bofur's guttural noise at the feeling of the hobbit's little fingers on him.

"Bofur... Uh. I'm almost!" Bilbo panted out and Bofur mumbled around his fingers in response, his own body tensing slightly. Bofur's head snapped back suddenly, Bilbo's fingers slipping free of his mouth, his hand the only thing keeping his hat from tumbling off as he yelled and came hard across his own belly, his stomach tightening as spurt after spurt emptied out of him. Bilbo yelped at the sudden loud cry, shuddering at the pleasure that filled the sound. His own hips stuttered, twitching into him as Bofur's body tightened down around him, bringing up his saliva slick hand to cover his own mouth as his hips snapped forward, filling Bofur with a little gush. Bofur gave a soft sigh at the feeling, Bilbo's hand falling away from his mouth as he whimpered, "Aaahh..."

"Ah, love..." Bofur sighed back, slumping back onto the ground even as Bilbo collapsed down on top of him, his body still shifting with little aftershocks of his orgasm. Bofur moved to stroke a gentle hand through Bilbo's curly hair, humming happily. "That was wonderful..."

"I do wish you weren't so loud..." Bilbo muttered back, lifting his head to shyly look up at his lover. Bofur gave him a sheepish smile in return, fingers still carding through Bilbo's hazelnut curls, a thumb brushing gently against the tip of his ear which earned him a little shiver.

"Sorry, love... I couldn't help it..." Bofur replied, and while he looked apologetic, he was still smiling and looking very satisfied. Bilbo shook his head, though a smile was tugging at his own lips as he pushed himself up and eased himself free at last, Bofur's breath hitching slightly. His eyes were wide and full of love as he looked up at the little hobbit. "Bilbo... Thank ye, for that..."

"You don't need to thank me." Bilbo flushed, though he did look a little proud of himself. "I enjoyed it too, and I would do it again.... If you wanted. Though... Next time I might have to gag you..."

Bofur's eyebrows arched, and he reached up, moving to pull Bilbo up into a kiss before he murmured against his lips, smiling broadly at him. "Might have to take you up on that, love..."


End file.
